Only When You Laugh
by Mellon2
Summary: After Ginny and Harry get in an accident and Ginny dies, Harry must learn to live without her.But she leaves him with a promise:when he laughs and is happy again they will be together again.
1. A Birthday to Remember

~*~Only When You Laugh~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was Harry's 21st birthday and four years since he had seen the Hogwarts castle. Those four years were very eventful. All of Harry's friends had married; the Weasley twins had started their own joke shop called Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes; and Draco and Cho had finally gotten a house in the same neighborhood as everyone else.  
  
Harry woke when the sun danced on his face. He turned away from the sun and faced his wife Ginny.  
  
"Ginny," he said, "It's time to wake up."  
  
"I am up your psychotic bird woke me." She mumbled from somewhere under the sheets.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realize she was out." Harry got out of bed, and walked to the window where he found Hedwig perched on five letters. He had totally forgotten it was his birthday.  
  
The first letter was in a purple envelope that screamed "OPEN ME FIRST HARRY!" Harry tore it open and opened a card inside that read:  
  
On this very special birthday and all that other birthday crap. Harry was quite surprised at this and opened the card up  
Hi-ya Harry just wanted to say have a happy birthday Alicia and I argued for a whole 10 minutes on that bloody cover. "It really isn't necessary Fred he's a smart man unlike you and knows it's his birthday". But it is necessary! Well toodles ikleharrykins! -FRED and Alicia  
  
The Weasley twins always had a talent for making Harry laugh. He quickly opened the next one with silver ink dots all over it.  
Hey Harry, you old fart 21 all ready. Wow how they keep on a' stacking. (There had obviously been a fight for the quill because of random ink blots and a long line going across "wow") now Katie wrote: Harry we just wanted to say Happy Birthday. -Love Katie and (a very upset) George  
  
Harry laughed and assumed the next one was from Ron and Hermione but it wasn't it was written in very messy handwriting that Harry didn't recognize.  
  
Once upon a mid- summers eve all that you love will be lost in the sky  
  
Harry looked at the letter in his hand and thought why should I think of this it means nothing to me.. But then a second voice replied but what if it does.would you let them take all the things you love.the first voice said again.it means nothing.it's just a piece of paper. Harry decided not to think about it anyways it was just a piece of paper with a death threat it wasn't the first time, none of the others were true, he was still alive.  
  
He grabbed for the next letter throwing the death threat in the fire.  
  
Hello Harry Draco and me wanted to tell you Happy Birthday! Oh! We'll see you tonight at Ron and Hermiones'! Well I have to stop Draco from making the refrigerator eat our food. Bye Cho and Draco  
  
He read the next letter and already he had forgotten the death threat.  
  
Hello Harry! Are you having a party? Good well you two are coming over after lunch for your Birthday Bash! You can romance Gin later- on your own time. -Love Ron and Hermione Harry Ron's parents wanted to say Hi and Happy Birthday they sent up four cakes for later!  
  
"YO!" a voice yelled "Yeah you!" He turned and saw Rons' face in the fire.  
  
"'Ello Ron!" Harry said "what's with the "yo""  
  
"Oh I saw some wacked muggle walking around saying "Yo Yo Yo" mental that one!"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Getting worse every day." Harry laughed  
  
"Ron get to the point already and leave him alone" Hermione yelled in the back round Ron doing a mockery of her in the fire.  
  
"You coming over after lunch right, mum sent four cakes and I'm not giving them to Fred and George like she told me to do. Katie and Alicia would kill me on the spot." Ron said.  
  
"Of corse were coming. I smell bacon see you later" Harry answered.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
And with that Harry rushed down stairs to eat breakfast. Ginny had made his favorite, bacon and waffles. 


	2. Dancing Spatulas

Thank you everyone who reviewed! (hpDancer92-, danfan, allysoner- no more bacon and waffles for you~ sry~-, kim, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom, stalker-fluff is romance and I just so happen to be putting a lot more in it-, eddy-pooO-yes la I know it was you-, the real ed-big words confuse me (I know that one though)! - I am so sorry it took me so long to update my computer was broken! Chapter 2   
After Harry finished his breakfast, Ginny handed him a card. "Ginny I told you not to get me anything" Harry said When he opened it up a little piece of paper folded like a bird popped out. He looked at Ginny and she was smiling. Suddenly the little bird sprung to life and said "Follow me Harry! Follow me!" And with that the red bird flew up the stairs as Harry and Ginny ran after it. It went down the hall, and then turned into their bedroom. It came to a stop outside the closet door and yelled "OPEN IT NOW DUMMY DON'T LOOK AT IT!!!" So Harry opened the closet and inside was a very big mirror. It looked like it had been there for a year or two with out bring dusted at all. The silver frame was almost hidden from view. "What is it?" Harry asked "What does it look like to you Harry?" Ginny said "A dog bone?!" "I know it's a mirror I meant *what * does it do?" "It shows things." she smiled at him. "The future the past and sometimes secrets." "Why did you get it?" Harry asked, "I told you not to get me anything." "I got it because it was your birthday and that's what people do. They get things for the people that they love, now try it out!" Ginny said, "You won't see your self it's not an ordinary mirror." Harry looked into the mirror, he didn't see himself, the outer rim started to glow a bright blue. He saw a light blue cloud form inside the mirror. Then it went black. Harry thought he had broke it but all of a sudden there was a bright light, as if someone in the mirror had turned it on. He saw the Weasleys. All of them even Percy was there, he had never been near the Weasleys since he graduated from Hogwarts. Hermione was holding Harrys hand. "Where is she?!" he herd himself say. "She's asleep," Percy said. The light went out and all was dark again. The blue cloud vanished and he saw himself in the mirror. "What was it Harry?" Ginny asked "Everyone was looking at me all the Weasleys, even Percy." He murmured "Ha! That will never happen! Ha Ha! Percy come some where with us?!" Ginny laughed "They said you were asleep" Ginny stopped laughing. "Percy, he was there?" "Yes." Harry said now quite confused "Than it will never happen." Ginny now looked like she was about to cry "He will never come back home." "Its ok Ginny" Harry cooed "No." she almost yelled, "You never knew what he did to mum and dad." "Lets go read a book Ginny" Harry tried to change the topic. He did know what he did to the Weasleys. Ron had told him that night and Gin was never to know that Harry knew. ***   
After they ate lunch they walked next door to Ron and Hermiones house. When they knocked on the door the handle told them: "It's a nut house in there! Enter at your own risk!" Harry and Ginny just laughed and went in. Hermione came rushing up to them "Oh my! I'm going to have Ron run into a knife when you all leave!" Harry tried to look over her shoulder but Hermione moved in the way. "What's going on in here?" Ginny asked suspiciously. "Ron's brother Bill shipped in some exotic rum and beer. Unfortunately Ron didn't hide it in the attic like I told him to." Hermione started to blush "Where did he hide it?" Harry questioned. "On the TABLE!!!!" Hermione yelled. All Harry and Ginny could do was laugh as Hermiones face turned redder. "Have fun!" and Hermione walked to the kitchen. Now Harry knew what she was hiding. "Ginny?" "No wonder she ain't so happy." Ginny answered. Alicia and Katie were lying on the couch having what looked like a drinking contest, and Cho was referring. "Hey Harold." Alicia said "WHERE is HE!?"? Katie yelled looking in the opposite direction. Cho yelled over the boom box that was blaring the Weird Sisters "HEY Harry! Ginny your brothers are playing a kiddy game. "Hooooo Daa laaa dell weeeeeee!" came two voices from up the stairs. Fred and George came down the stairs playing leapfrog almost falling into Harry and Ginny at the bottom, who were laughing their heads off watching them bounce over each other. Then Fred stopped and looked at Ginny. "Oh shi."Ginny yelled. But Fred picked her up before she could finish and started to yell "Psycho Ginny!" Ginny started to yell for help, and the Girls went silent. Alicia got up and started to yell "Fredrick you cheating cow put her down right now!" Fred looked at her dumb struck and threw her at Harry, who wasn't expecting it, and a flying Ginny knocked Harry off his feet. "I'm going to kill you Fred!" She yelled and then looked sweetly at Harry and said, "Thank you Harry, darling, do you have a knife?" "No Ginny I don't" Harry smiled "WHERE THE HELL IS THE DAMNED BLOODY SPATULA!? Ron yelled from the depths of the kitchen. The whole room started to laugh at him as he came whizzing around the corner like a mad bull. "Please ickle ronniekins don't kill me!" George whimpered. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BLOODY SPATULA YOU PRAT!" "I made it come alive!" Ron jumped on top of him and grabbed his shirt collar. "You *WHAT *!" "And then it gets better!" George said like a kid who's to little to know right from wrong. Rons face looked as though it were going to explode if George said one more word "Fred fed it!" George yelled happily "Now Blurb can talk.. and walk.. and run!" "Who's Blurb?" Ron asked "He is." Fred said pointing behind the couch. Ron looked and the spatula jumped out and stuck up it's pointer finger and yelled in a girly voice: "I declare my freedom from scraping food off hot things. It don't feel so nice, ye know?" "DIE!" Ron yelled at it. "That's not the nicest thing to walk around saying, ye know?" "WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" and the spatula took off when Ron finished 'is'. "COME BACK DANG IT!" Ron yelled as he chased it. The spatula ran upstairs and al anyone herd was crashing and banging. "ALLLLLLL hands on the poop deck!" the twins yelled. Katie grabbed George "I thing we should play the 'lets-shut-up-for-the-rest- of-the-night game." "OK!" George yelled. "Lets eat I'm hungry" Fred said. "Yeah that sounds good." Harry said. "RIROOOAR!" Ron yelled. "YEEP!!!" Blurb yelled "GOT YE!" "NO YE DON'T" "HA HA HA!" Ron walked down the stairs with a dead blurb in his hand "You two," he said pointing at the twins "are buying my a new one." "YOU spatula murder!" George yelled "'E KILLED BLURB!" Fred screeched "MY BABY BLURB!" They twins started to cry and wine. "Dinner is served." Hermione said. And they all went into the kitchen spatula and all. 


End file.
